In The Beginning
by Dee.333
Summary: I find it really hard to explain this story... Completely new story with Damon and Elena as the inspiration for the love story. Influences from The Vampire Diaries as well as other sources. Supernatural story. Please just read the first chapter and see if you like it, thanks (sorry i couldn't give you a better summary).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

**So this is my first ever fan fiction and the first time I've ever really shared my writing with anyone... this is a story I've had in my head for a while and I've only just now decided to give writing my ideas down and sharing them a go... Damon and Elena are my main inspiration for the love story in this fan fic but this isn't really anything like the tv or book the vampire diaries, it will most likely have some ideas thrown in from the vampire diaries as well as other sources. I'm hoping for this to be quite a long and in depth story... Though Damon and Elena are the main love story it may take sometime for them to get together... And once they are together I'm not to sure what rating i'll be writing in. As i mention I've never really done this sort of thing before so not to certain i'll be able to write a story with smut in it... just have to see when i get there... but just in case i'll rate this story T, I could always change it later on to M if i need to. **

**Sorry about any spelling and grammar errors... its not my strongest skill so I apologies before hand.**

**(DISCLAIMER: Though the plot and most of the idea's are my own, i do draw inspiration from other sources. The Vampire Diaries and its characters belong to The Vampire Diaries writers/creators as well as L.J. Smith. Other recognizable characters or story lines belong to their creators/writers/authors. )**

**(Story and original characters are copyright 2014, all rights reserved.) **

"Elena, don't do this"

Damon's crystal blue eyes looked deep into hers, begging, pleading with her. Elena's insides twisted at the pained frightened look on his face. He was desperately trying to stop her but Elena had no choice. She had to do this, there was no other way.

"I'm so sorry Damon"

"No, don't you dare" he said.

Tears rain down Elena's face as she approached an almost frantic Damon, it took every ounce of strength she had to keep herself together. This is the only way. She had to do this, for him.

It was already too late for her, but she could, she had to do this last thing for him. He needed this. If he was going to survive and move on she had to do this.

As she approach him Damon began to back up, throwing up his hands in a feeble attempt to stop her from getting near him, he shook his head frantically at her. His eyes and words still pleading and begging her to stop but Elena kept advancing on Damon. Her heart hurt with every purposeful step she took toward him.

"There's no other way"

"Elena, no. please. There has to be another way, please."

"There isn't…" Elena, filled with remorse shook her head "I'm so sorry."

Elena reached out to touch Damon. There was no other way, she reminded herself.

"Elena, no!" Damon yelled as Elena's fingers made contact with Damon's temples. Elena closed her eyes, she couldn't bare it anymore. His face was so full of pain, of anguish… he was frantically pleading with her not to do this but Elena had already made up her mind. She knew what she needed to do.

An old and forgotten language fell from Elena's lips as her fingers rested on Damon's temples. Squeezing her eyes shut she concentrate on the task at hand as more tears rain down her face, the pain in her chest almost unbearable. Damon's pleas and struggles stop as Elena continued to chant. Before long Damon's body went ridged as he lost consciousness and Elena, continuing to chant, slowly lowered Damon's body to the ground. Tears fell from her face as she felt her heart break in two. Elena stopped chanting and opened her eyes…

It was done.

Looking down at the unconscious man in front of her, Elena felt empty. It needed to be done, she reminded herself. There was no other way. Now she could do what needed to be done, knowing he was safe, knowing he would live on. Without her. She wouldn't survive this, but he would.

Elena leaned forward, placing one last goodbye kiss on the lips of the man before her, and as she did she let one last tear fall. She'd promised herself that he would survive, that he would live on. And Elena knew there was only one way Damon would move on without her, there was only one way to insure he would survive.

Damon had to forget.

**I know it was a short chapter but its just a starter to see if anyone likes it... Let me know what you guys think! **

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read. I'm hoping to update ****regularly****... as a fan of fan fictions i know how annoying it can be to wait ages for updates... **

**Dee xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys **

**Here's another chapter (Two in one day!). Thank you so much to the two people who are following this story so far, its very encouraging and I'm so so thankful :)**

**Unfortunately this chapter is more of a plot development chapter. No Delena in this chapter sorry guys! it is coming :) **

**Again I apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes... I'm so excited to get these chapters out to you guys that I may not be putting enough time into proof reading... sorry! I try... **

**(DISCLAIMER: Though the plot and most of the idea's are my own, i do draw inspiration from other sources. The Vampire Diaries and its characters belong to The Vampire Diaries writers/creators as well as L.J. Smith. Other recognizable characters or story lines belong to their creators/writers/authors. )**

**(Story and original characters are copyright 2014, all rights reserved.)**

_LAST TIME..._

_Looking down at the unconscious man in front of her, Elena felt empty. It needed to be done, she reminded herself. There was no other way. Now she could do what needed to be done, knowing he was safe, knowing he would live on. Without her. She wouldn't survive this, but he would. _

_Elena leaned forward, placing one last goodbye kiss on the lips of the man before her, and as she did she let one last tear fall. She'd promised herself that he would survive, that he would live on. And Elena knew there was only one way Damon would move on without her, there was only one way to insure he would survive. _

_Damon had to forget._

CHAPTER TWO

Three centuries later…

Alaric's heart felt heavy… he hated doing this.

For the past three centuries, once every year on this exact day Alaric force himself to come back to this place, a place he'd once called home. A place that was once full of light, life, love and laughter, was now just an empty shell. A shadow of what it used to be. Don't get him wrong, the palace still took his breath away. A magical barrier hiding it from those who didn't know where to look. It was situated a top of a beautiful white cliff, hidden amongst the Greek islands. The palace overlooking a private beach, hidden within the miles of natural forest that surrounded it. The great white marble structure was built into the cliff side, and the remains of a once thriving town could be seen below it.

Alaric led his horse up the winding path toward the cliff top palace, leading it towards the now empty stables. Leaving his horse Alaric began to make his way up the marble staircase. Memories of a better time filled Alaric's head, a time when he called this place his home, a time when she was still here. Alaric sighed, that was a long time ago now.

He reached the top of the cliff and turned to look out at the sea. His heart longed for this place, yet coming here only reminded him of what he'd lost, what he could still have had. Alaric closed his eyes trying to block out the memories, lessen his pain, but he couldn't. Sighing again, Alaric turned toward the shadowy entrance of the building, taking in the life less empty shell that it had become. Mustering up all his strength he advanced into the shadows, knowing where he needed to go.

Alaric made his way through the familiar shell of his old home. He knew these halls and corridors better than any other, but he wasn't here to reminisce over the past. No that was far too painful. He was only here to see her.

Going deep into the palace Alaric found the entrance that lead to his destination. The little magic that still followed through this place hide her location from those who wished to find her. Placing his hand on the cold marble wall he felt a warm glow as the door way was revealed. Alaric applied pressure causing the wall to shift open, pushing it opened enough to allow himself to slip through into the corridor beyond, making sure to push the wall closed again once through… the wall shifting into place flawlessly like it had never been opened.

Mindlessly Alaric continued to make his way towards where he needed to be. The closer he got the less he noticed his surroundings. His body was on auto pilot as his mind fought an inner battle. Every year on this exact day he did this, he put himself through torture just to see her, or rather what was left of her. This was the day three centuries ago that changed everything. The day that he, no, the world, had lost so much. She sacrificed everything for them, only to be lost in return. Her once warm and vibrant body, full of life and light, now lay on a cold marble slab. As empty as the palace that was now her tomb.

The pain of her loss was still as fresh as that day three centuries ago. He had lost her. They all had. Stopping, Alaric stood in front of the final obstacle that was between him and her. Placing his hand on the wall once again, Alaric felt the warm glow and whispered the one word that brought him so much pain.

"Elena…"

The wall under his hand grew hot, and pushing on it like he had done with the other, it opened before him. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Alaric paused. He had to do this, for her. She needed to be remembered. He couldn't forget, he wouldn't let himself forget.

Finally, after one last sigh, Alaric pushed the wall so that it hinged outward and opened as any door would. Alaric braced himself, no matter how many times he saw her like this he would never get used to it.

Alaric's eyes found the marble stab and his heart stop. The room was just as it had always been, cold marble walls with a solid marble slab in the middle of it. Only…

Elena wasn't there.

She was gone.

**There you go guys chapter two, I hope you liked it.**

**If you could i'd really appreciate any fed back about the story... Do you guys like it? is it to confusing..? (I know I've probably left you guys with a lot of question about the story, they will be solved as the story goes along but the mystery of Damon and especially Elena's past is all part of the story) **

**Thanks so much for reading **

**Dee xx **


End file.
